1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connectors and more particularly, to a connector having a structure in which a contact is fixed to a housing part.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a personal computer uses a USB (Universal Serial Bus) interface in order to unify an interface between the personal computer and peripheral devices. A USB cable is used for connecting the personal computer having the USB interface to the peripheral device. The USB cable has one end part to which a series A connector connected to the personal computer is provided. The USB cable has another end part to which a series B connector connected to the peripheral device is provided.
FIG. 1 is a expanded sectional view of a related art series mini B connector. Referring to FIG. 1, a housing part is formed by resin molding. The housing 1 has a structure in which a body part 3, an expand part 4, and a float stop part 8 are formed in a body. A contact 2 has a structure in which a connection part 5, a cable connection part 6, and a fixed part 9 are formed in a body.
In the related art, the contact 2 is provided in the housing part 1 by insert forming. The contact 2 is insert formed in the housing 1, so that the fixed part 9 of the contact 2 is fixed to the body part 3.
The connection part 5 of the contact 2 has a back surface butting the expand part 4. The connection part 5 of the contact 2 also has another surface that is exposed and connected to a contact of a connector of the peripheral device. The cable connection part 6 of the contact 2 extends in a right direction in FIG. 1 from the body part 3. The USB cable not shown in FIG. 1 is electrically connected to the cable connection part 6.
In a state where an end part 7 of the cable connection part 6 is free, the cable connection part 6 floats so that a connection to the cable is deteriorated. In order to prevent the cable connection part 6 from floating, the housing part 1 has the float stop part 8. In addition, the end part 7 of the contact 2 is embedded in the float stop part 8 when the contact 2 is insert formed in the housing 1. As a result, the cable connection part 6 can be prevented from floating. Therefore, the connection to the cable improves and a position switch (change of position) of the contact 2 can be prevented from occurring.
However, according to the related art connector, the contact 2 is provided in the housing 1 by insert forming. Accordingly, the resin may leak out to the connection part of the contact 2. As a result, the reliability of the connection of the contact may be deteriorated.
In the insert forming process, the housing part 1 is formed in a state where the contact 2 is mounted in a mold. Since the connection part 5, as described above, is exposed after being formed, a mold process is implemented in a state where the connection part 5 comes in contact with the mold directly.
However, it is difficult to adhere the connection part 5 of the contact 2 to a surface of the mold with no space between the connection part 5 and the mold. Furthermore, since heat is applied in the molding process, a space between the connection part 5 and the mold may be provided due to the thermal expansion. As a result, the resin may leak out to the connection part 5 of the contact 2 when the contact 2 is insert formed in the housing 1.
In addition, a structure of the mold for insert molding is more complicated than one for general resin molding. Furthermore, an apparatus for mounting the contact 2 in the mold and others are necessary and thereby a cost for providing facilities may be increased.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a novel and useful connector in which one or more of the problems described above are eliminated.
Another and more specific object of the present invention is to provide a connector by which the reliability of the connection of the contact can improve and the cost for providing facilities can be decreased.
The above objects of the present invention are achieved by a connector including a contact having an end part connected to another connection device and another end part connected to a cable, and a housing part fixed to the contact by pushing the contact with pressure, wherein the housing part has a first housing part and a second housing part mounted to the first housing part and having a float stop part, the other end part of the contact extends from the first housing part in a state where the contact is fixed to the housing part, and the other end part of the contact is received with the float stop part of the second housing part whereby the contact is prevented from floating.
According to the present invention described above, the contact is pushed in the housing part by pressure. Therefore, a forming process of the housing part is separated from a mounting process of the contact in the housing. Accordingly, the resin does not leak out to the contact in the present invention because the contact is not arranged by the insert forming in the related art. Hence, it is possible to improve the reliability of the connection of the contact.
Furthermore, although the contact is fixed to the housing by pushing the contact with pressure, in the present invention, the end part of the contacts is prevented from floating by the float stop part. Accordingly, it is possible to hold the contact at the designated position accurately, so that it is possible to connect the cable connected to the connector and the contact accurately.
In addition, the housing part includes the first housing part and the second housing part. Therefore, it is possible to simplify the structures of the first housing part and the second housing part, and thereby the mold can be simplified. Furthermore, a device for mounting the contact to the mold, which is necessary for an insert forming process, is not necessary in this embodiment. Accordingly, it is possible to decrease the cost for providing facilities.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.